Thread
by CrystalMasaki
Summary: Ryoko tore Tenchi's mother's kimono. What's she gonna do? Two days after, and Ryoko's SEWING!? This is kinda like a re-write... well not really...
1. The patience

-Thread-  
  
Part One...  
  
She whipped the needle gentley through light lavender thread. Watching carfully as the needle carresed the small threads with it presence, then left, then came back again. Every now and then she got pricked by the needle and had to quickley wipe the blood away. She could have sworn she had a hole on every finger.  
  
With raw fingers, Ryoko finally got one of the arms to Tenchi's mother's kimono sewed on. She looked at her fingers. Only one sleeve and it took her three hours. She checked the clock and it said six- fourty- five. She started around twelve that day, and it was already getting dark outside.  
  
Ryoko blew on her pink-swolen fingers. She got bandages and stuck one on the end of each finger. She sighed and looked at the sleeve she actually finished. She took more time in it so it didn't look as terrible as it did when she first attempted to sew it together for Tenchi. It actually looked very good.  
  
Ryoko tied the thread and cut it off. She re-threaded the needle and started on the other sleeve. She got a few more surprising pokes that made her extra carefull and helped her focus on the sleeve, and also not get her fingers torn up.  
  
Each stitch was put in carefully, and tenderly. She told herself that she would not stop until it looked like it did before she had her little accendent with it the day before today.  
  
Eventhough Tenchi said he wasn't mad about the kimono anymore, Ryoko was determend to fix it the best she could. She surprised herself at her own determination.  
  
Still working at the kimono, she heard light footsteps coming near her door. Soon after they stopped clapping, she heard a knock at her door. "Hey Ryoko," A sweet voice called to her. "Um... you weren't at dinner... or luch... i-is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
Right when he spoke up she shook and jabbed the needle into a new spot on her flesh. She put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out the pain the needle caused. "Mm... n-no Tenchi... Everythings fine... I- i just wasn't hungry today."  
  
She could hear Tenchi sigh from the other side of the door. "Okay, well, Sasami saved your food for you."  
  
"Okay Tenchi... thanks." She said.  
  
Tenchi was silent for a second, then spoke up again. "Uh, you're welcome." With that he took off to his room.  
  
Ryoko smiled. He actually was concerned about me. She thought. "Ouch!" She yelled as the needle poked her in her finger again. "Damnit." She mutterd while fumbling through a sewing kit she bought just for the kimono. "Where's that damn thimble?"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Good? Bad? Okay? Tell me what you think alright? I'm working on the next part. It's not gonna be THAT long of a story, but it's not gonna be completley short... well... we'll see... ;) 


	2. The Needle

The needle  
  
She finally finished. It took a lot of blood, but she finished. Ryoko took the kimono and flagged some thread pieces off of it. She smiled when she saw how good it looked.  
  
"Now I'll go give it to Tenchi," She whispered to the kimono. She looked over to her clock. Midnight, she thought. Ryoko folded the kimono and walked out of her room, down the hall, and in front of Tenchi's door she paused. It's kinda late… he'll probably be pissed it I wake him, she thought. But I just can't wait!  
  
Still unsure, Ryoko twisted the knob in her hands. Her hands were sweating and shaky. She kept on twisting until she heard the latch click open. She walked in.  
  
Tenchi was lying in bed, obviously sleeping. Ryoko edged closer to his bed and starred down at him.  
  
Maybe I should leave. What if he gets mad?  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What's the matter?" Her groggily.  
  
"Um…" She tightened her fingers around the kimono that was behind her back. "I…. I…"  
  
Tenchi waited in silence. "Yeah?"  
  
"I…" She pulled out the kimono and handed it to him. Since it was dark, he couldn't see what it was but he held on to it. "Um… Tenchi I uh…" She studderd. "Just… um… tell me what you th-th-think." She kissed him on the cheek. "B-bye." With that she was gone.  
  
Tenchi sat in the dark in confusion. He turned on his lamp and looked at what was in his hands. "Ryoko."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ya, ya, I know. Another short one, right? Well… since today's Tenchi's birthday… I just HAD to add to the story. He he he! 


End file.
